This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In primates and humans, a substantial portion of lung development occurs postnatally, including proliferation and innervation of the developing respiratory tract. We documented that the airways of 6 month-old monkeys exposed to ozone (O3) plus allergen (HDMA) during postnatal development had significantly fewer intraepithelial nerves than animals raised in filtered air (FA). In addition, the nerves had an altered distribution in the epithelium. The objective of this study was to determine whether inhaled corticosteroids could reverse these changes.